Pressure sensors, such as fiber optic pressure sensors, are often so small and delicate that operators protect them by housing them in larger and more durable structures. These larger and more durable structures have a diaphragm that is deformable to allow pressure outside of the structure to be sensed by the sensor within the structure. Typical structures incorporate a flexible round diaphragm that is sealedly attached to a round bore defined within a cylindrical portion of the structure. This configuration however, results in the structure having radial dimensions that are quite large in comparison to that of the pressure sensor itself. In the downhole industry, space is at a premium. Not surprisingly, the industry is always receptive to new pressure sensor structures and methods of protecting pressure sensors that overcome this issue and others.